omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gene-Gnome (Superboy)
The Gene-Gnome is a comic book supervillain that features in DC Comics. Biography The Gene-Gnome was a telepathic D.N.Alien that was created by the scientists Simyan and Mokkari. He was engineered with telepathic powers but his creators ensured that his mental powers would have no effect on them. Furthermore, he was created to be small making him physically helpless whilst they tortured and studied him leaving him at their mercy. This was until one day when he managed to escape onto a supply helicopter and thus depart the laboratory that served as his prison. The helicopter was heading towards Metropolis where the Gene-Gnome sensed the mind of Dubbilex at Project Cadmus. It was then that the Gene-Gnome felt that he had found someone like himself and made a long as well as difficult journey to find Dubbilex. (Superboy v4 #67) He managed to make his way into Project Cadmus where he secretly made telepathic contact with Dubbilex and told him his origin. (Superboy v4 #66) Despite their friendship, Gene-Gnome desired to remain hidden and asked Dubbilex to not reveal his existence to the other members of Project Cadmus. (Superboy v4 #67) He then slowly worked to convince Dubbilex that everyone at Cadmus did not trust him and secretly hated him. This was achieved by the Gene-Gnome implanting feelings of hate and distrust in the humans causing them to attack Dubbilex. (Superboy v4 #69) When Superboy returned from a mission, he became suspicious at the way Project Cadmus staff had been operating thus confirming Gene-Gnome's view that he was going to be trouble. Through his mental influence, he turned Cadmus against Superboy with Dubbilex striking at his friend. With him defeated, Cadmus fell back under the sway of the Evil Factory with it being revealed that the Gene-Gnome had been working for Simyan and Mokkari. (Superboy v4 #70) When Superboy was regaining consciousness, Dubbilex showed doubt at hurting his friend with Gene-Gnome using his abilities once again to take control of him causing the D.N.Alien to knock the hero out once more. It was revealed that Gene-Gnome was part of the conspiracy of the Agenda that sought to create a master race of clones. (Superboy v4 #71) After Superboy and his allies escaped, Gene-Gnome used his powers for Amenda Spence to track the escapees to Kurtzberg. When the Gene-Gnome voiced that he did not need the Agenda, Spence threatened to turn him over to Mokkari and Simyan thus causing him to comply with her orders. He desired to destroy Dubbilex's mind and simply control the body but Spence believed the D.N.Alien might still have some worth. The telepathic D.N.Alien later warned Spence of an approaching attack from Superboy and his allies. He later departed in order to confront Tana Moon where he commanded Dubbilex to kill her along with Serling Roquette but he began to resist the Gene-Gnome's mind control. This caused a cerebral shutdown where the force of the resistance knocked both the Gene-Gnome and Dubbilex unconscious. (Superboy v4 #73) To prevent their deaths, both were brought back to Cadmus by Serling in order for them to be put on life support. (Superboy v4 #74) : The Gene-Gnome's fate afterwards is not known as Superboy v4 #74 was his last appearance that show him in a life support tank that kept him alive. Overview Personality and attributes In appearance, the Gene-Gnome was a small green skinned being that could sit on the shoulder of an adult human and had inhuman features. He was shown to wear an orange costume with some kind of mechanism situated on his chest. (Superboy v4 #66) Amanda Spence described him as being a grotesque grub. (Superboy v4 #73) He hated when someone attempted to belittle him and believed him more powerful than others. As such, he did not feel he had a need for allies but out of necessity worked with others. The Gene-Gnome also demonstrated a vengeful streak as he neglected to tell his allies of the true extent of an attack in an effort to punish them after they threatened him. Part of his cruel nature showed as he wanted the last thoughts of Dubbilex be of how the Gene-Gnome had tricked him into thinking his friends had turned against him. He was shown to be highly manipulative and cared little for the feelings of others such as mind controlling Dubbilex. In fact, he had no problem with destroying Dubbilex's mind and leaving him as a mindless body that he could control for transportation. Such was his dismissal of others that he referred to Dubbilex as his 'two-legged transport' and as a 'bothersome beast'. He was shown to be highly manipulative and orchestrated events to make people believe that others were against him. Gene-Gnome was responsible for turning him into a slave through trickery. (Superboy v4 #73) Upon encountering Dubbilex, he claimed that he had finally found a good friend and one that could be with him in the cruel word. To him, he stated that he could always rely on the Gene-Gnome. (Superboy v4 #66) He stated that his life had been a cruel one filled with torture at the hands of his creators. with this changing upon meeting another person like himself. Gene-Gnome would apologise for overstepping his bounds with Dubbilex and blamed the fact that had never experienced in his life any form of true friendship. With regards to Dubbilex, he felt that he had found someone like himself and the only person that could understand him. (Superboy v4 #67) This was all part of his plan to get Dubbilex's sympathy in order to slowly influence his mind and control him. (Superboy v4 #71) In combination with his telepathic manipulations, he accomplished this by convincing Dubbilex that everyone at Project Cadmus distrusted and hated him. He orchestrated an attack on Dubbilex by Cadmus security and made him believe that he had no choice but to turn against his former allies whilst making him believe he could trust no one but Gene-Gnome. (Superboy v4 #69) He desired to be hidden from others and did not trust others including individuals that were D.N.Aliens beyond Dubbilex. (Superboy v4 #67) This was all part of his deception in order to take control of Project Cadmus on behalf of Simyan and Mokkari. Despite serving them, he had no desire to grovel to them and stated that they would never have succeeded without him. (Superboy v4 #71) He similarly told Amanda Spence that was their leader that he was invaluable for her efforts. The Gene-Gnome believed greatly in his own worth that he felt if not for the fact that he used his large reserves to control Dubbilex that he would have no need of the Agenda. However, Spence threatened to turn him over to Mokkari and Simyan which terrified him into continue serving her. (Superboy v4 #73) Powers and abilities As a D.N.Alien, the Gene-Gnome was a genetically engineered lifeform that was the reason for his short stature but also responsible for imparting on him telepathic abilities. (Superboy v4 #66) These telepathic abilities were described as being of immense power. (Superboy v4 #71) His creators, however, ensured that his telepathic talents could not be used on them. On others, his telepathic talents allowed him to make mental contact with others and even cloud the visual senses of other people to make him effectively invisible to them. (Superboy v4 #67) He could even implant feelings of xenophobia and hatred in orders causing them to turn against allies in anger. (Superboy v4 #69) These telepathic powers were able to track enemies allowing him to locate his targets or similarly warn of approaching danger. (Superboy v4 #73) Gene-Gnome's ability was even able to work on the powerful telepathic abilities of Dubbilex where he was slowly take control of his mind. (Superboy v4 #71) He stated that he implanted thoughts into the mind of Dubbilex to make him believe that the people at Cadmus had turned against him. Even further, he could send a telepathic jolt that could permanently shut down Dubbilex's mind and leave him a mindless puppet to serve him. Despite this feat, it took a great deal of his power to control a person of Dubbilex's power. (Superboy v4 #73) Notes *The Gene-Genome was created by Karl Kesel and Aaron Lopresti where he made his first appearance in Superboy v4 #66 (September, 1999). In other media Television *In Young Justice, the character did not appear but an unrelated race of beings was shown to had been created with these being known as Genomorphs that were creations of Project Cadmus with one variety being called Geno-Gnomes that had mind controlling telepathic powers. Appearances *''Superboy v4'': Category:Characters Category:Supervillains [Category:DC